headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Angel: Billy
"Billy" is the sixth episode of season three of the supernatural action series Angel and the fifty-first episode of the series overall. It was directed by David Grossman and written by Tim Minear and Jeffrey Bell. It first aired on the WB Network on October 29th, 2001. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * This episode is included on disc two of the Angel: Season Three DVD collection. It is also included on the Angel: The Complete Series boxset collection. * Production code number: 3ADH06 * Actor Reynaldo Gallegos is credited as Rey Gallegos in this episode. * Joy Lang's scenes were deleted from the initial broadcast of this episode. Allusions * Quotes * Lilah Morgan: Cordelia Chase, right? Come to gloat? * Cordelia Chase: I can do that anywhere. Are you gonna invite me in? Oh, wait. I'm not a vampire. .... * Cordelia Chase: You're sure this is him? This is the guy? * Angel: You pull someone from a hell dimension; you tend to remember their face. .... * Cordelia Chase: Angel feels responsible for this guy because he brought him back from hell. I feel responsible because he did it to save me. You, who are actually responsible for the entire thing, feel nothing at all, because you are a vicious bitch. * Lilah Morgan: So you know me. * Cordelia Chase: Please, I was you. With better shoes. * Lilah Morgan: These are Boracci. * Cordelia Chase: Fall collection? * Lilah Morgan: Next Spring. * Cordelia Chase: He's widened the heel. * Lilah Morgan: And rounded the toe. * Cordelia Chase: That won't work with pink. * Lilah Morgan: The pink is out this Spring. .... * Cordelia Chase: You know that guy that you hired to hack into my visions? What he did to me? What it felt like? I was cut, my face disfigured, and burning with pain every second not knowing if it was going to end or just get worse till I died. * Lilah Morgan: So you think I owe you... * Cordelia Chase: It's not the pain. It's the helplessness. The certainty that there is nothing you can do to stop it, that your life can be thrown away in an instant by someone else. He doesn't care. He'll beat you down until you stay down because he doesn't even think of you as alive. No woman should ever have to go through that, and no woman strong enough to wear the mantel of "vicious bitch" would ever put up with it. Where is Billy going? .... * Angel: That thing that Billy brought out in others? The hatred and anger... that's something I lost a long time ago. * Cordelia Chase: Even when you were evil? * Angel: I never hated my victims, I never killed out of anger, it was always about the - pain and the pleasure. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2001/Episodes Category:October, 2001/Episodes Category:Episodes with crew categories